Because of you
by AiYesung
Summary: Aku seorang namja yang selalu menyatukan satu cinta dari dua insan. Dan aku menyukai pekerjaanku yang membuat mereka bahagia. –yesung/ Aku seorang yang baru saja di hancurkan oleh cinta -Siwon. WonSung Couple!  o  crack couple! mind to RnR?


**Title : Because Of You (Prologue)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, straight, friendship. **

**Cast : YeWon (main), SiBum** HanChul, Eunhae—(other cast (s))**

**Summary : Aku seorang namja yang selalu menyatukan satu cinta dari dua insan. Dan aku menyukai pekerjaanku yang membuat mereka bahagia. –yesung**

**Warning : Boys love! Crack couple! OOC! Don't like don't read! **

*** Gander Switch for Hee,Hyuk,teuk,bum.***

**Happy Reading ^^**

"kibumie.. ta.. tapi.. sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan 'kan? Kau hanya bercanda 'kan?"

'_Aku benar-benar akan pergi dengan namja itu. aku tidak menyukaimu lagi. Aku mencintai namja lain,'_

"kau pasti bercanda. INI TIDAK BENAR 'KAN?"

'_Maaf Siwon,Selamat malam. Kurasa ini terakhir kalinya kita berbicara,'_

…_**Tut… tut… tut… tut…**_

"KIBUMIE! KAU MASIH DISANA 'KAN? KAU MASIH MENCINTAIKU 'KAN? KIBUMIE!.. _SHIT!_" namja itu terjatuh. Kakinya seakan lumpuh ketika ia berbicara –untuk terakhir kalinya- dengan kekasihnya, Kibum.

Ia melempar ponselnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ya! Siwon-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak seorang namja setelah suara pintu yang terpukul keras. Disusul seorang namja dan Yeoja di belakangnya.

Namja bernama Siwon itu menatap teman-temannya yang menatap dirinya dengan kebingungan. Namja itu memegang pelipisnya. "Kibum. Dia meninggalkanku, yeoja itu meninggalkanku dan hari pertunangan kita. Apa yang harus kulakuakan hyung?" ucap namja itu.

Namja itu menepuk punggung namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. mungkin hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

..

Seorang namja tengah berjalam menuju loker berwarna biru langit miliknya. Ia membuka loker itu dan menemukan sepucuk surat, namja itu membuka surat yang ditemuinya itu.

'_Yesung Oppa.. tolong aku. Aku butuh bantuan oppa saat ini. aku tunggu oppa di taman belakang sepulang sekolah. Terima kasih.'_

'_Henly Lau'_

"Surat lagi? Ya ampun sudah ada lima orang yang meminta bantuanku hari ini. ahaha.. aku memang berbakat," ucap namja berkepala besar itu dengan narsisnya.

"Ah.. lebih baik aku ke taman belakang sekarang. Semoga saja yeoja itu tahu berapa imbalan dari tugasku ini," namja itu terkikik kecil sebelum mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan loker itu.

.

Yesung melihat seorang yeoja tengah berdiri ditaman belakang sekolah. Tidak salah lagi! Pasti yeoja itu yang meminta bantuannya.

"Henry Lau?" ucap Yesung. Yeoja itu membaikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Yesung.

"ne, aku. Kau Yesung oppa 'kan?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Yup. Maaf, kau sudah menunggu lama?" Yeoja itu hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita langsung pada topiknya. Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Yesung yang mulai seerius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku menyukai seorang namja. Dia Sunbaeku disini, dan aku sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku," ucap Henry, ia berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin ia malu.

"jadi, kau ingin aku menyelidiki perasaan namja itu?"

"uhmm~"

"itu tidak masalah. Asal imbalannya setimpal,"

"aku sudah tahu imbalannya. Makan gratis, dan uang 10 Won 'kan?" Tanya yeoja itu, Yesung hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kupastikan kau akan tahu jawabannya besok. Sampai nanti," Yesung pergi meninggakan tempat itu. masih terdengar teriakkan yeoja bernama Henry itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

.

"Noona~ aku pulang!" Teriak Yesung saat memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yang tampak sederhana namun begitu nyaman.

'Mengapa rumah ini tampak kosong. Apa Heechul noona pergi?' batin Yesung saat ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat kamar kakak perempuannya yang sedang terbuka. Ia mencoba memasuki kamar kakanya itu.

"Noona? Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat Heechul sedang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Seperti sedang menangis.

"Noona?" panggil Yesung lagi.

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba, membuat Yesung sedikit kaget saat melihat wajah Heechul yang bengkak dan mata yang sembab dan memerah.

"Noona, kau menangis?" Tanya Yesung. Heechul tiba-tiba berlari kearah Yesung, membuat Yesung hampir tersungkur kebelakang, kalau Heechul tidak cepat-cepat memeluknya.

"Tolong noona, Yesungie.." Yesung menautkan alisnya.

"tolong apa? Ayo ceritkan padaku," gumam Yesung. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau belum lama ini aku putus dengan Jungmo karena dia menyukai yeoja lain?" Yesung mengangguk menanggapi.

"Kemarin dia menanyakan perasaanku padanya seperti apa. Aku bilang, aku memang tidak menyukainya lagi dan sudah mempunyai namja lain. Lalu dia ingin mengajakku kencan ganda tiga hari lagi. Yesungie.. tolong aku. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.. Hiks.." Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar.

Yesung menatap kakak perempuannya itu dengan penuh iba, ia menepuk bahu Heechul dengan lembut, hingga Yeoja itu mendongak, menampakkan wajahnya yang sembab.

"Tenang saja noona, aku akan membantumu. Uljima~" gumam Yesung.

"benarkah Yesungie?" Tanya Heechul, memastikan.

"hmm~" Yesung hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Terima kasih Yesungie. Kau memang adikku yang paling baik sedunia!" Heechul memeluk Yesung dengan erat, yesung juga balas memeluknya.

.

.

Udah hampir sebulan Siwon terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Dunianya kini terasa hitam-putih. Tak ada lagi warna.

Sahabat sahabatnya hanya menatapnya dengan sedih. Mereka tahu ini sulit bagi Siwon. Tapi, tidak seharusnya Siwon mengabaikan segalanya.

Hankyung mengahampiri namja bertubuh kekaryang tengah duduk di bangku taman di belakang rumahnya.

"Siwon-ah.. sudahlah. Lupakan yeoja itu," Hankyung menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Aku sudah berusaha. Tapi, itu sangat sulit.." ucap Siwon. setidaknya ia mau berbicara saat ini, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Yaish! Yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya merenung! Diam! Mengunci dirimu didalam kamar! Apakah itu yang kau namakan usaha?" Hankyung mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Siwon menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Marah, sedih, dan bingung.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menatapnya cemas.

"mungkin kau belum melakukan semuanya, Siwon-ah," kini suara Eunhyuk yang terdengar. Ketiga namja itu kini menatap satu-satunya yeoja yang ada diantara mereka itu.

"kau harus mencari penggantinya Siwon, aku kenal seseorang yang mungkin dapat membantumu dari masalah ini," gumam yeoja hyperactive itu.

"uhm.. kurasa itu ide yang bagus hyukie," ucap Donghae, sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Dengan begitu Siwon dapat lebih mudah melupakan Kibumie," gumam Donghae.

"Kau setuju dengan mereka Siwon-ah?" Tanya Hankyung.

"terserah kalian," Siwon beridiri dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sedangkan sahabat-sahabatnya kini tersenyum cerah.

** _TBC_**

**_THIS ONLY PROLOGUE_**


End file.
